Blazing Fire
by animegal.18
Summary: Mikan is hte daughter of the famous singer in the world. Then he meets a boy that belongs to a famous band and falls in love with him. Rated K!
1. Flashback on Christmas Vacation

_**My first Gakuen Alice fan fiction ever! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Just call me, Remi. That is my codename, okay? **_

_**This is chapter 1: The meeting**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Mikan's POV**

"Gosh, I'm going to be late!" I can only say after I looked at the clock. I took a bath for 10 minutes and wore my school uniform. I ran down the stairs and said "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." My mother greeted. Her name is Yuka Sakura. Yep, the one and only, Yuka Sakura, the famous singer on the world. She's my mother and a single parent. My father died when I was still 3 yrs. old. He died because of a car accident. I really wish he was here.

I ate my breakfast for 5 minutes and wore my gears and roller skates I use when I got to school.

"Sayonara!" I waved goodbye and left the house.

_**While heading to the school…**_

Today's the first day of school. I wasn't able to visit Hotaru this Christmas because Mom and I went to America for vacation.

_**Flashback…**_

_I opened my laptop and my facebook account. _

_I clicked 'Profile' and wrote on my wall._

_Mikan Sakura_

_Yey! Mom told me we're going to America! _

_Comments:_

_(After 1 minute)_

_Hotaru Imai : Have fun, Baka._

_(after 2 minutes)_

_Mikan Sakura: Hotaru, I'm not a Baka!_

_(After 1 minute)_

_Hotaru Imai: I'll be over there for a minute and I'm going to hit you my Bakagun._

_(After 10 minutes)_

_Mikan Sakura: awww….. Hotaru, that hurts!_

_(After 3 minutes)_

_Hotaru Imai: Baka._

_**After 1 hour….**_

I signed out on my facebook. Hotaru hit me with her Bakagun. It hurts but still, she's my bestfriend. I love my bestfriend. I treasure her.

"Mikan, don't forget to pack you things before you sleep, okay?" My Mom yelled.

"Yes Mom." I replied.

_**8:23 pm…..**_

"Shoes…. Check… Clothes….. Check… Towel…. Check…. Cologne….. Check…. Cell phone… Check… etc….." I packed my things and prepared my things for tomorrow's flight to America.

It's a little bit early so I turned on the TV.

_Host: Let's welcome, the Blazing Fire!_

Blazing Fire, huh? It's a band famous all over the world. All their CDs are sold out in just an hour. Do you believe that? Well, I'm not saying I hate them but, I hate the rock songs they sang. They are not like the song that my Mom usually sang. Their lead singer is Natsume Hyuuga. The guitarist is Ruka Nogi. The pianist is Koko.

I don't know much about them. But, one thing that is I'm sure of, their manager is my one and only best friend, Hotaru Imai. Do you believe it? She is their manager but I don't have the chance to see them. According to Hotaru, they have hectic schedules. My Mom forces me to enter showbiz but I always say 'NO'. I'm just not ready for having a showbiz career.

_**Next Day…**_

What a long flight! Here I am already in New York, USA. Christmas is getting nearer so it's a bit cold in here.

"Mikan! Are you coming or what?" My Mom yelled. She was already far a bit to me so I said "Wait, Mom!"

We went first to a 5-star Hotel to check in. Mom and I are on disguise so no one could recognize us.

_**When we arrived in our room….**_

I unpacked my things and went to my room. "How about, I go to mall tomorrow? I better ask Mom."

Mom agreed but she isn't going to come. I'm going alone. _Alone_

_**Next Day…**_

I'm not going to disguise today because it will be hard for me to remove the clothes when I try ti fit the clothes I'm going to buy. Here I am eating inside a famous restaurant.

"Can we have an autograph from you, Ms. Sakura?" A girl said, holding a pen and a paper.

"Can we take a photo with you too?" another girl said.

"Can I ask you on a date, beautiful?" A boy said.

_Geez, I'm not a famous person you know. I'm not a singer or an actress you know. It's really hard to be a daughter of a famous person all over the world._

"Aww…. I think I broke my arm after signing on so many papers awhile ago." I said.

Then I saw a CD store and entered.

"Where is my Mom's album? Cannot find it anywhere….. Hmmm…." I said while searching the new released CD of my Mom. "Ooh, here it is!" I said. I found my Mom's album. It was the only album CD left of my Mom's new released album. She's really famous, huh? When I grabbed the CD, someone grabbed it too.

"Hey, this is mine." The boy said. He has raven hair and crimson ayes. I easily recognized him because he wasn't in disguise.

"N….. Natsume Hyuuga?" I said.

"Quiet or else, a group of fan girls will chase after me again." He said.

"It's possible that a group of fan girl will chase you because you are not on disguise." I explained.

"Stop explaining, Polka." He said.

"What? You Pervert!" I said.

He forcefully grabbed the CD and my grip to the CD loosened.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said.

"Hn" He only said.

"That's my Mom's new released CD so give it back!" I said.

"Your Mom? You mean, Yuka Sakura is your Mom?" he asked me.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I said.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that you are far different to your Mother's attitude."

"What do you mean?" I said.

But he went to the cashier and bought the CD.

"You're really getting in my nerves, Hyuuga." I said.

But then, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the store.

"Hey" I said.

"What?" he said.

"Why are you dragging me out of the store?" I said.

"Just do whatever you want, Polka. I'm coming with you." He said.

"What? Who told you that I'm going to allow you to follow ME?" I asked.

"Someone told me to do this." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"None of your business" He replied.

Then I heard a group of fan girls screaming from behind.

"Come on" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

"Wait" I said.

"Run or else they'll come after you." He said.

_**After running for one hour…..**_

"That…. _Pant….._was… _Pant…. _close…. _Pant…."_ I said.

Then I saw Hyuuga breathing hardly.

"Hey, Daijobu, Hyuuga-kun?" I said.

"Just don't mind me, Polka." He replied.

"Stop calling me 'POLKA', okay?" I said.

"Hn"

We toured around the mall but it took us almost the whole day because of fan girls chasing us. He accompanied me into the hotel.

"Sayonara, Polka." He said, waving goodbye.

"Stop calling me POLKA!" I said.

Then he left.

_**End of flashback…..**_

I arrived at the school and put off my gears and skates and put it inside my locker.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" Anna greeted me.

"Good morning, Baka." Hotaru said standing beside Anna.

"Good morning , Anna! Good morning Hotaru!" I said happily.

We entered in our rooms and seated in our seats when Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted us happily.

"Good morning!" the whole class replied.

"Today, we have new students so please be nice to them, okay? They're quite popular so try not to give them a problem." Mr. Narumi said. The class nodded.

"You may enter now." Mr. Narumi said.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Well, that's enough for today. Please rate and review!_**

_**If there is any wrong spellings or grammars, just don't hesitate to tell me okay? **_


	2. The new students and the concert

_**I'm here again! I'll try my best to update, but, I have to think first the upcoming stories before I will update again, okay? Anyways, if anyone knows my real name, you can add me up on my accounts if you want. I already got 1600+ friends on facebook. Thanks to you guys. **_

_**I've been thinking if I'm going to post my account here or not. Well, if I got any sign from God, I'll do it. Hehe, Chapter 2, updated!**_

**Chapter 2: The new students**

_Recap:_

_We entered in our rooms and seated in our seats when Mr. Narumi entered the room._

"_Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted us happily._

"_Good morning!" the whole class replied._

"_Today, we have new students so please be nice to them, okay? They're quite popular so try not to give them a problem." Mr. Narumi said. The class nodded._

"_You may enter now." Mr. Narumi said._

_End of recap_

Mikan's POV

I was having the time of my life when Hotaru hit me with her BAKAgun, again.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" I said placing my hand over my head.

"It's because your brain is not in the class again, BAKA." She replied.

I looked at her with mean eyes when Mr. Narumi announced that there are new students here in our academy. So, my mind was on the school this time.

When they entered, I froze there. I looked at them directly, not turning or looking around, straight at them. After a few minutes, all girls in the class screamed, except me and Hotaru.

"Hotaru, what are they doing here? Did you allow them to enroll in this academy?" I asked Hotaru.

"I ordered them that they should enter this academy because of a reason." She replied.

"What _reason?_" I said.

"Shut up, BAKA. You don't have to know all the info." She said.

Then I saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at me. (Oh geez, I think I'm in a big trouble. I better get out of here.)

I raised my right hand and said "Sensei, May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes, Mi-" Mr. Narumi said but a raven haired guy cut him off.

"No way you're trying to avoid me, Polka." He said. Then I saw the whole class' eyes were on me.

After that very stupid thing, the new students introduced themselves.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, I'm 17 yrs. old and you can call me "Ruka" if you want." The blonde haired boy said. "He's so cuteeeeee!" the girls screamed.

"My name is Kokoro Yome, I'm also 17 yrs. old and you can call me Koko for short." Another blonde haired boy said. "Another cutieee!" the girls screamed again.

Before the last new student introduced I said "Hotaru, May I borrow your earplugs?" Hotaru handed me a pair of earplugs then I put it in my ears.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga, I'm also 17 yrs. old and-"The girls cut him off "He's so HOOOOTTT!" the girls screamed louder. "And don't ever disturb or go near me at all." Hyuuga continued.

"Arigato, Now, Ruka, you sit beside Hotaru. You Koko, you sit beside Anna and you Natsume, you sit beside Mikan." Mr. Narumi said.

"_What the hell?"_ I told myself. Then, the girls started to look with mean eyes at me. But, Hotaru brought out her BAKAgun and started to shoot all the girls who are staring at us.

"Arigato, Hotaru." I thanked her.

Then Hyuuga walked near me and look at me straight with his crimson eyes. Then he sat beside me.

"_Why am I feeling that something will happen?" _I thought to myself.

**Lunch Time!**

I'm here somewhere in the school searching for Hotaru. Then I found Hotaru inside the science laboratory making another experiment. "Hotaru, are you going to eat with me today?" I asked her.

"No, so try to eat with yourself, BAKA." Hotaru replied.

"Hotaru, don't call me a BAKA!" I yelled at her. Then she hit with her BAKAgun again.

So I left the room and went to the garden of Alice Academy. I sat beside the Sakura tree.

I looked at the sky and said "What a nice weather." Then I heard someone called me, not by my name so I turned around. It was Hyuuga.

"Hey, Polka, what are you doing there?" he asked.

"Stop calling me POLKA!" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "You're still the same." He said.

"What do you mean?"I said.

"Remember the time we first met?" he said.

I nodded.

"So how's the band?"I asked.

"We're doing better, as usual." He replied.

_**Flashback…..**_

Here I am in the Blazing Fire's concert. Hyuuga reserved me a seat in front of the stage so I could see them better and a VIP pass.

_**At the Backstage…**_

"Hey, Natsume, I heard from our manager that one of the people that will watch us today have VIP Pass. Is that true?" Ruka asked Hyuuga.

"Hn" Hyuuga replied.

"Come on, Natsume. Ruka's asking properly to you." Koko said.

"It's okay, Koko. Natsume is really like that."Ruka said.

"Hey, where's Tsubasa anyway?"Koko asked.

"Why? Is Tsubasa coming?"Ruka said.

Koko nodded. "He will sing with us this whole concert so he must be here anytime right now."Koko replied.

"Why didn't I even know that?" Ruka asked himself.

"Don't you remember? Hotaru told us to write a song with Tsubasa for today's concert."Koko explained.

"So it's a duet."Ruka said.

"Without Tsubasa, we cannot have our first song number." Koko replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hotaru, don't drag me!" I yelled at Hotaru.

"Baka, you have to sing the first song number. Tsuabasa's not coming today. He's sick so we need you." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru, you know I don't want to perform in front of so many people especially, today's concert is live on TV." I said.

"Come on, BAKA, just do it."Hotaru said.

Then Hotaru opened the dressing room(For girls). Then she forcefully changed my clothes to proper ones for today's concert.

"Hotaru, I can't do this!" I said.

"I know you can do it, MIKAN."Hotaru said, tapping my right shoulder.

"Hotaru" I said. Then I smiled.

_**In boys dressing room…**_

The door opened. "5 minutes before the concert start. Get ready." The floor director said.

"Where's Tsubasa?" Koko asked.

Then the door opened again. It's Hotaru.

"Hota…. I mean, manager, what are you doing here?"Ruka said.

"Tsubasa's not coming so I want to introduce to you, Mikan Sakura." Hotaru said.

Then I stepped inside.

"Mikan Sakura? I think I've heard that name before. Hmm…." Ruka said placing his fingers under his chin while thinking.

_**After 10 seconds…..**_

"Aha!" Koko said. "Mikan Sakura is the daughter of he famous singer Yuka Sakura." He continued.

"Nice to meet you" I said bowing my head.

"You don't need to be so formal Mikan."Ruka said.

"Oi, Polka, are you sure you know how to sing?"Hyuuga teased.

"Of course Hyuuga, I am. Being the daughter of Yuka Sakura should know how to sing, right?" I said.

Natsume smirked.

"Remove that smirk off your face Hyuuga." I said.

Then the door opened again. It was the floor director. "2 minute before the concert start. Go to your places now." He said. Then he left.

"Okay, Come on. It's time to rock the world again." Koko said, standing up from his seat.

Then we stand on our places. I was shaking a bit so Hyuuga noticed it.

"Polka, just think there is no one watching you, okay?" Hyuuga said.

"Thank you" I said with a smile on my face.

_**This is the Chapter 2.**_

_**It's also a short one but I'll try to make the story a little longer. **_

_**I'll update the Chapter 3 soon.**_

_**Please rate and review!**_


End file.
